Undertale: Goten's Adventure
by RpAlPaIyDeXrX67
Summary: (Used to be rated 'M', but now it's a 'T'.) Goten and Trunks' fight leads Goten into being trapped under Mount Ebott. At least he isn't alone. He has Frisk with him. Can they free the underground, and themselves? [HUMOR GENRE FOR PUNS!] Chapter 4 Out
1. A New BeginningChapter 1

**Hello. RpAlPaIyDeXrX67 here, and I'm writing a new today! It's been a while, and I'm starting off on a clean slate. I've deleted all my stories, yes. I've been using AO3 a lot, so coming back to is kind of weird. So lets make the first a good one. Hope you like Undertale.**

* * *

' _Owwie...! My arm, it hurts!_ '

Goten, who had recently gained consciousness, winced at the pain of his unresponsive right arm. He opened his eyes, but was greeted an unfamiliar sight. The room around him was completely swallowed by darkness, and he lay on a bed of flowers.

"Where am I?" Goten asked the empty room. There was no reply. Goten pushed himself to his feet off of a wall.  
' _What is this place? How did I get here..?_ ' Goten asked himself. Then he remembered. ' _Oh. Yeah..._ '

* * *

 **An Hour Ago**

 _"Hey, Trunks!" Goten roared, "You still owe me that toy you promised me!"_

 _"About that," Trunks started. He didn't have it anymore. He forgot that he promised Goten that he'd get it, and the toy wasn't interesting anymore. So he gave it away._

 _"Trunks! How could you..?!" Goten screamed. He seemed mad, but seconds later, his lips started to quiver and his eyes filled with tears._

 _"Wait, don't cry!" Trunks yelled. He had to come up with something quick, otherwise he'd be in trouble. "I'll give you a new one, that's even better the older one!"_  
 _Goten cheered up. "Really, you will?!"_

 _"But! Only on one condition." Trunks said. He had Goten's full attention. "You have to beat me in a race."_

 _"Really, that's all? Okay, where to?" Goten asked excitedly. Trunks knew it'd be a pain if he lost. He would have to buy another toy that's better than the older one. He couldn't lose!_

 _"Um... Over... There!" Trunks exclaimed as he pointed towards a distanced mountain.  
"Hey, that's pretty far. You didn't just pick it so you can cheat, did you?"_

 _"No, why would I cheat?" Trunks asked, serious._

 _"Hmm... I guess." Goten said. "Now, Ready, Set, GO!"  
Goten took off, leaving Trunks in the dust. Trunks stood there, not quite sure of what happened._

 _"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Trunks yelled as he blasted off._

* * *

 _"Heh heh heh! I got this race in the bag!" Goten giggled. Although he knew he was winning, Trunks' ki was getting closer by the second.  
"Well, I guess it's time I got serious!" Goten said before transforming into his Super Saiyan form. Goten's speed increased greatly. He was sure to win._

 _"Knock knock..."  
"No way...!" Goten, surprised, looked over to see Trunks on his left side. He was in his Super Saiyan form as well.  
_

 _"Sorry..." Trunks continued his joke.  
"Sorry, who?"_

 _"Sorry, I forgot the punch line!" Trunks said before swinging his fist at Goten. He halted his flight towards the mountain to counter Trunks' assault.  
_

 _Goten caught his fist, and attacked with his own. Trunks swiftly dodged it.  
"Listen Trunks," Goten started. Trunks was listening to what Goten had to say. "The mountain is right there, one of us can easily make it. **One** of us." Trunks nodded._

 _"Hey! Let go of my hair!"  
"You let go of **my** hair!"_

 _"So you can win the race? No way!"  
"Well, I won't let you win!"_

 _"Trunks!"_

 _"Goten!"_

 _The both of them spread apart from eachother. They were panting hard._

 _"Trunks, it's obvious there's only one way to settle this!"  
"Yeah, you're right Goten."_

* * *

 _"Ka...me...ha...me..." Goten chanted as as small orb of energy charged within his palms._

 _"Burning Attack...!" Trunks shouted. He released a golden, small, yet compressed, orb of energy at Goten.  
"Ha...!" The orb grew, and Goten released the energy towards Trunks. It came out in an blue ocean-like wave._

 _The two energies clashed at eachother. The winner of the battle was hard to determine. Both Goten and Trunks used an enormous amount of energy in there attacks, and they especially tried to keep up with eachother._

 _The clash went on for ten minutes until Trunks said, "Well Goten, it was fun."  
"What do you mean?" Goten asked.  
"Well, I was saving this for the next time earth was in danger, but..." Trunks said before completely turning the tables on him.  
Goten's Kamehameha was obliterated, and Trunks's Burning Attack was coming in hot. Goten had no choice but to guard and hope for the best._

* * *

Well, he wasn't dead but, he was there.  
Goten lay on a ledge. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was on top of the mountain. He beat Trunks! Well, at the expense of very useful things like his right arm. And boy, did it hurt!

Trunks landed in front of Goten. When he did, Goten noticed something different about his Super Saiyan form. His hair was spikier and his eye color was sharper. Plus, his aura was much stronger and had a higher pitch, also there was the electricity surging around him.

"W-what is that?" Goten asked, a bit afraid.

"You've seen Super Saiyan 3, right? Well this, is Super Saiyan 2." Trunks answered. He could feel the fear coming from Goten, and it made him feel superior.

"You've reached Super Saiyan 2? How?" Goten asked.  
"My dad says that the 2nd Super Saiyan State can be achieved through either intense training, or unbearable pain and rage. Even more than what's required to become a Super Saiyan level 1." Trunks stated.

"Also, it seems you've reached the mountain before me. Congratulations. As your prize, I will teach you how to become a Super Saiyan 2 after you dig yourself out."

"What do you mean by 'dig myself-'" Goten started, but then noticed the huge opening behind him. "Trunks, no... Please!"

* * *

"And now I'm hear... Damn it, Trunks!" Goten yelled.  
Goten scanned the area once more, including above him. He knew that's where he came from, but he was running low on ki from the clash he had with Trunks.  
"There has to be another way..."

Goten had a firm grip on his shoulder. Something was wrong with his right arm, it's not even responding.

While looking up into the darkness, he saw something. And it looked as if it was... falling?  
Goten realized it was a person, so he sprung to his feet. He caught them before they hit the ground.

' _W-who is this? She looks so pretty..._ ' Goten thought. Goten quickly shook that thought out of his head. ' _This lady is hurt! I can't think like that!_ '

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

"Hello, miss? Are you awake?" Goten asked her as she became conscious.  
She tried using sign-language **(1)** , but Goten didn't understand.

"What're you doing lady, some type of hand signs? Will they make you stronger? **(2)** " Goten asked.

The small girl cleared her throat.  
"Hi, my name is Frisk. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Chapter's A/N's and Stuff**

 **So, that was the first chapter. And I don't really have anything to say about this chapter, except for this is Post-Universe 7 vs Universe 6 Tournament arc(DB Super). Also, yes Frisk is a girl, as that's what I what I want to believe(Even though there is no confirmed gender for Frisk).**

 **(1) A friend of mine REALLY loves making Frisk use sign-language, but I don't.**

 **(2) Just a nod to Naruto.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Flowey the FlowerChapter 2

**Back for another chapter? Cool. First, let me say that I see a bright future for this one. And I'd like to thank everybody reading this. Another thing, I said in the end of Chapter 1 that this was Post-Universal(U.7 v U.6) Tournament, but I'm changing it to Post-"Future" Trunks Arc, so Goten is about 10? And that would make Frisk... whatever age between 9-11, whatever you readers want. I'll come up with a legit age later so take your guesses. Also, Goten's soul color is orange, for bravery. Although it functions like the red heart until changed by other monsters.**

* * *

"Your name is Frisk?" Goten restated. Frisk nodded. "Cool! My name is Goten."  
"Goten? I like your name too." Frisk said.

They had a nice conversation, mostly about how they ended up where they are. Frisk seemed to have family problems **(1)** , and Goten... well, you know. He couldn't tell Frisk how he actually ended up down here, so he gave her a half-lie.

Frisk was eyeing him a certain way that told him that she didn't believe him.  
"Anyways, the big baby pushed me down here." Goten said.  
"Goten, you're a terrible liar you know..." Frisk said.  
"Heh heh.." Goten laughed nervously.

A loud roar echoed throughout the room. Frisk jumped, scared.  
"Heh heh. Sorry!" Goten apologized for scaring Frisk, "I'm just hungry, that's all."

"Impossible..! There's no way that came from you..?" Frisk exclaimed.  
Goten nodded, "Yup..!"  
Frisk sighed. "Well, if you're hungry, I guess we have to find something..." Frisk was a bit hungry herself. She looked around for something that they could eat.  
"Goten, look.. There's a door here!" Frisk exclaimed, pointing out a door hidden in the darkness.

"Do you think there could be something to eat in there?" Goten asked Frisk.  
"Only one way to find out." Frisk shouted,  
"Race you!"  
"Aren't races how you ended up down here?"

* * *

He was close, but Goten lost to Frisk. "You're slow Goten!"  
"Nah..*Pant* I just... *Pant*.. I'm hurt from the fall..." Goten lied. Really, he was critically low on ki at the moment, and he couldn't waste anymore on racing.  
He knew this.

"Speaking of, how did we survive a fall from that high?" Frisk asked.  
Silence.  
"Goten..?"

" **Howdy**!" came a friendly, upbeat voice. Frisk was startled by the sudden outburst of the... flower?

"I'm Flowey the Flower!" 'Flowey' said. His petals were yellow, and his face/middle was white. He had a green stem, and he had this big grin on his face.

"Hello Flowey." Frisk greeted the flower.  
"Howdy, Flowey!" Goten greeted.

"Why, I've never seen you two down here before. You two must be new to the underground. Well, I guess little ol' me will have to teach you how it works around here!" Flowey said. as soon as he finished his sentence, a red heart formed in front of Frisk. In front of Goten floated an orange heart.

"Is this a heart? What's going on?" Goten asked amazed.  
"I kind of like it." Frisk stated.

"That's your soul!" Flowey explained. "You soul is weak right now, but with a little **LOVE** your soul will grow."

" **LOVE**? What do you mean? Are you saying that I can get stronger with love?" Goten asked. He really needed to know, and he needed to catch up to Trunks' level. Who know's what Trunks could be doing. He could be training right now, aiming for a higher level...

" _ **No dumbass...** _ I mean... That's the wrong type of **LOVE**." Flowey saved himself.  
"What..! There's more than one type of love?" Goten exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I thought there was only one kind..." Frisk stated, puzzled.

"To get this type of **LOVE** , you have to collect them through... friendliness pellets." Flowey said as he started to lose patience. With his magic, he summoned a few of his pellets.

Flowey's pellets drew in closer to the two.

* * *

As the pellets came in closer, Goten had a feeling that got worse and worse about the flower.

Goten dodged the pellets. "Frisk, don't touch them! They'll hurt you!"

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked, just as one of Flowey's pellets reached her.  
Frisk fell to the floor, hurt.

* * *

Flowey laughed. His laugh sounded demonic. It **was** demonic.  
"You idiot! You should have listened to your friend! Because down here, it's kill, or be killed. Do you really think I'd miss a chance like this?" Flowey laughed.

Goten was worried about Frisk, more than he was about the flower. He ran over to her to make sure she was okay.

"Um... Hello? Didn't you hear anything I said?" Flowey asked. He was sure he had gave him an important lesson on the Underground, and he was sure that the kid knew what was coming next, so why wasn't he scared of his impending death?

With the help of Goten, Frisk was able to stand.  
"Hey..! I don't like being ignored!" Flowey shouted. He was losing patience, and was about to kill the both of them now.

Goten glared at Flowey. It wasn't a stare of malice, just anger.

Goten redirected his attention towards Frisk. "Hey, Frisk. Are you okay? You don't look too good." Goten asked her.  
"I'm hurting a little, but I'm okay." She replied. Flowey took that as a joke and laughed.

"'I'm hurting a little..'? Right now, you are on the edge of death. I hope you enjoy the fall!" Flowey laughed.

"Hey, you're not a nice flower! You're just a big meanie!" Goten shouted. "And you hurt my friend!"

"I already told you, in here it's kill or be killed. Now die!" Flowey said as he surrounded Goten and Frisk with a dome of bullets.

* * *

Closer, closer, and closer. The pellets inched themselves towards the two. From all sides, they were surrounded. They were trapped inside of Flowey's attack, which drew closer and closer.

A small fireball sent Flowey flying. The bullets he summoned disappeared, so the two children were free.

"...Well he wasn't as tough as he thought he was..." Goten said. It was amazing how he was about to kill them both **(2)** , yet he falls victim to such a small attack.  
Frisk nodded. At least Goten knew now.

* * *

"What a horrible creature, torturing such poor children..!"

Frisk was surprised to hear the voice. Goten had know, for a while now, about the new monster. He had been sensing a strong energy on it's way towards them, although the signature had felt... compressed?

'This one's hiding a lot of energy. There's only so much thats free, and that amount is close to... big brother's? No way! If they unleashed their full power, they could be rivals with Piccolo!' Goten thought. Goten hoped that they were meeting with a friend, and not a foe. If not, he might be in huge trouble!

The source of the voice stepped out from the shadows. The monster was a female goat, who wore a long, purple robe that has a Delta Rune on it.  
'She doesn't look like she's as strong as Gohan...' Goten stated.

The new monster approached the two. "I am Toriel, caretaker to the Ruins."

Goten stepped forward. "My name is Goten, and miss-" He started, but was interrupted by Frisk.  
"My name is Frisk. Nice to meet you, Miss Toriel," She greeted.

* * *

 **Chapter notes and annotations:**

 **(1)- An overused way to get Frisk into the Underground is either abuse, or just plain "Family Problems". Sometimes people add their own scenarios to Frisk's "family problems", so sometimes it can get pretty interesting.**

 **(2)- Flowey actually could kill Goten. If you read the part where Goten notices that Toriel's (UNCOMPRESSED)energy is on par, or maybe even stronger than, Gohan's. He guesses that if she were to unleash her[COMPRESSED]energy, she would be as strong as Piccolo. Flowey's would probably be as strong as Full-Powered(Post-Explosion)Cell.**

 **Now, to the notes!  
This story takes place Post-"Future" Trunks arc. Trunks will return. Toriel makes good human pies... wait a second.**


	3. Toriel's House Chapter 3

**Really quick! I just want to let everyone know that I'm sorry for taking such a long BREAK on this story... Well, all of mine really. But I'm telling you all now to expect this from me. One moment, I will be writing a chapter, next I will feel like playing games. Then I need to get in the mood to continue writing again. So I'm sorry, sincerely, but this may happen OFTEN.**

* * *

Goten and Frisk were led to Toriel's house by... Toriel.

Once inside, Toriel began to rant about all the things she could do for them.

"I'm not an officially licensed teacher, but I can come up with some homeschooling program. Oh, and-" Toriel said, ranting on about the perks of her home.

' _Neither is my mom, but that doesn't stop her._ ' Goten thought, tuning out Toriel's ranting. Once he tuned back into reality, Toriel was finishing her rant and talking about pie.

"It's in the oven now, so why don't you two rest." Toriel said. "Oh, that reminds me! I hadn't showed you two your room yet!"

Toriel led the two children down a hallway. She stopped in front of a door, which was painted the same color as everything in this house. Brown.

Toriel opened the door for the two children to step in. Everything in there was red... EVERYTHING.

"Um... Why is the entire room painted red? Even the covers on the bed are red!" Goten asked, the amount of red and lack of other colors giving him a headache.

"I don't know. The house was like this when I first found it. There was a color scheme in each room, and I just followed it." Toriel explained.

"Um.. Okay. Anyways, where are Frisk and I going to sleep? There's only one bed!" Goten complained, bringing that to Toriel's attention.

"Yeah, you're right... You'll have to share a bed for now. Don't worry, I'll buy another soon." Toriel said.

"But-" Frisk started. An alarm went off, interrupting her.

"Oh no! I'm burning the pie! Sorry children, I've got to go!" Toriel said, rushing out of the room into the kitchen.

* * *

"Well, I'm kinda sleepy, so I'm going to take a nap." Goten told Frisk, rubbing his eye's while yawning. "It's been kind of a long day for me, or something."

"Okay, I'll just play until the pie is ready." Frisk said, sitting down to play with the toys scattered across the room.

Goten nodded, yawned, and lied down on the bed(which was also red). It wasn't too comfortable, but it wasn't anything to complain about either.

* * *

Goten woke up to a delicious aroma drifting through the air. It was a very familiar type of smell, like something he's had before, but not exactly.

 _"Oh no! I'm burning the pie! Sorry children, I've got to go!"_ Goten remember Toriel shouting as she ran out of the room earlier.

"Pie!" Goten shouted, jumping out of bed. Sure enough, there were two slices of pie on the floor.

Speaking of the floor, wasn't Frisk playing here before Goten took a nap?

Frisk was no where to be found, at least, in the room, it seemed.

In the midst of his searching, he heard light snoring. Goten turned around towards the bed to see Frisk lying next to the spot where he had slept.

'Wow, she must be really tired to be asleep when there's pie here!' Goten thought, surprised that Frisk has woken up yet. Goten walked over to the bed. He stared at Frisk for a moment.

'Wow, she really is asleep.' Goten thought. Goten attempted to wake Frisk by lightly shaking her.

"Frisk, wake up! The pie is done!" He said in a hushed-tone(basically he whispered).

After a few moments, she slowly began to open her eyes.

"G...Goten?" she said, confirming her surroundings.

"Yeah, it's me!" Goten grinned. "Come on, the pie is finished!"

"Also, I kinda want to go back home." He said under his breath.

* * *

As Goten and Frisk sat down to eat their slices of pie, Frisk just stared at it. Goten swallowed the entire thing, whole, looking content. He looked at Frisk, who still hasn't touched her slice.

"Um... Frisk? Are you okay?" Goten asked, feeling a bit concerned. "It's just a piece of pie, it isn't going to attack you."

"Oh. No! I'm fine! I just... I feel like I need to save this pie for later." Frisk answered.

"How are you going to do that? If we continue our journey, we won't be able to-" Goten started, but was cut off when Frisk shrunk the pie and it disappeared.

"WHAT! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Goten exclaimed, awestruck, surprised, and scared.

"I, um... I'm not really sure myself..." Frisk answered, as confused as Goten was. "I feel like I stored it inside of somewhere, magically. Like an inventory!"

"Inventory!? This isn't a game, Frisk! This is real life!" Goten shouted.

"I know, I know! But I feel as if I have some sort of magical power..."

"The power to store things inside of a magically appearing inventory."

"Yeah, but what's weird is that I could never do this before." Frisk said.

"...Maybe it could be the Underground." Goten theorized.

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"Even since I landed down here, I felt as if my strength had increased. I mean, I wasn't as strong as I am now than I was before I landed in the Underground."

"Hm... That could be true. I mean, I feel a bit stronger too." Frisk agreed. "The power to defend myself against all these powerful monsters, I didn't have this sort of strength before. Maybe you have an inventory, too?"

"Maybe, but I'm not going to try it right now. Besides, I don't have anything to put in it!" Goten said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, that's right! You don't!" Frisk laughed with him.

* * *

 **It seems that Goten and Frisk have obtained some new powers. Will these new abilities help them on their journey? Find out on the next Undertale: Goten's Adventure!**


	4. Leaving the RUINS Chapter 4 AND BONUS

Goten and Frisk left the room, closing the door behind them. The two decided to explore a bit, and have a good final look at Toriel's home.

Next to the children's room was another bedroom(which they assumed to be Toriel's), and like the other rooms, it had a color scheme. The room's color was blue this time.

Inside of the room, there was a dresser, a bed, a desk, and a tall lamp. About the same stuff as there was in the other room, minus the toys. On the desk, there was a diary(presumably Toriel's), opened up to a page, and a section had been circled in red. Frisk walked up to the desk to read the circled section.

"You know it's not polite read other's personal diaries." Goten scolded Frisk, who at the sight of the diary became a little green in the face.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up!" Frisk moaned.

"Frisk, are you okay?" Goten asked, moving over to Frisk's side. She shook her head, no, and pointed to Toriel's diary.

 _"Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because he was feeling BONELY..."_

Goten, unable to bear the cheesiness of the joke, fell to the floor.

"Please kill me..." Goten moaned, also getting green in the face.

* * *

"Miss Toriel?" Goten said, letting her know that he and Frisk were there. Goten and Frisk had moved into the living room after throwing-up outside. Toriel was sitting in a sofa-couch, reading a book about snails.

"Yes, my child?" Toriel said, looking up from the book she was reading.

"I want to go home." Goten said.

"What,?B-But this IS your home!" Toriel gasped.

"Nah, you just kind of abducted us." Frisk said, bluntly.

At this, Toriel sighed. She took a deep breath, then looked at the two children.

"I'm sorry, I have to do something. Don't follow me." Toriel said, leaving the room and going down some stairs.

Goten and Frisk turned their attention to eachother. The stared for a while before Goten finally spoke up.

"I wonder what she's doing down there."

"Wanna go look?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Goten shouted.

* * *

The two followed Toriel down the stairs.

When they first entered, they were greeted by a dimly-lit hallway. Frisk wasn't too fond of the dark, but right now she could feel something within her keeping her strong.

"I can barely see a thing in here..!" Goten said. "It's going to be hard for us to get around."

Luckily for them, the hallway wasn't very long anyways. After a few turns, the two reached Toriel.

Toriel was preparing to destroy a door, but when she heard the footsteps behind her, she turned to face the two.

"You **foolish** children... Do you really want to go home that much? Is it so important that you'd risk you life for it?" Toriel asked, rhetorically, questioning the children's will to live.

"What?! Toriel, what are you talking about?" Goten asked.

Toriel couldn't believe this child's ignorance.

"Toriel, is that the exit? Why are you doing this?" Frisk asked her.

Toriel's reasons for destroying the Ruin's exit...

"You naive child... If you leave the ruins, they'll all... No, **Asgore** will kill you. I am just protecting you two." Toriel explained.

"What?! Is Asgore as strong as you?" Goten asked, a bit fearful.

"As strong... No... He is stronger." Toriel said, sending a chill down Goten's spine.

' _S-Stronger than Toriel! I don't think I can...!_ ' Goten thought, shaking. Frisk could see how intimidated Goten was by all of this.

"Goten, are you alright?" Frisk asked. This snapped Goten out of his panicking state, and he gulped down the fear he felt. He regained his natural composure.

"I-It... It doesn't matter!" Goten shouted, looking serious. "I need to go back home! My mom is probably worried sick about me!"

"If that is how you feel... **Foolish boy...** Then I shall test your strength!" Toriel shouted.

* * *

"What do you-?" Goten tried asking, but was cut-off when Toriel shot a fireball at him.

Goten dodged it with ease.

"Hey, lady! What do you think you're doing!" Goten yelled at Toriel.

"How rude." Toriel remarked.

"Goten! Goten, are you alright?!" Frisk asked him as she ran to his side.

"Yes, I'm fine.." Goten assured her. "Now. Toriel, I'm not going to fight you!"

"..What do you mean you aren't going to fight?" Toriel asked.

"You, yourself, taught us mercy. Toriel, I don't want to fight you." Goten explained.

"I don't want to fight you either! Toriel, you're like my 'other mother'." Frisk smiled. "I don't want to fight."

"Well, unfortunately for you, other monsters aren't going to be as lenient as me." Toriel scoffed, before shooting a barrage of fireballs at the two.

As the fireballs closed the gaps between their targets, one thing ran through Goten's mind.

"Frisk, run!"

With each incoming fireball, Frisk did the best she could to dodge them. She ended up getting hit by a few, ending in small explosions.

"Frisk!" Goten shouted, concerned for his friend. ' _I'll be there in a second, just hold on!_ '

Goten attempted to deflected the balls by chopping them, which ended in them exploding on contact,

"Ow, ow, ow ow!" Goten seethed, holding his burnt hand. "I have to be more careful!"

He surrounded his hands in a thin energy barrier, protecting his hands from the explosions.

"Great! Now come at me!"

Goten was now able to deflect the fireballs by adding energy to them as he hit them. The energy controlled the direction the balls flew in, and also protected him from impact. He could now kick the fireballs away, allowing him to use his full ability.

* * *

"HAH..!" Goten shouted, shooting one of the fireballs with a ki blast. The fight had been going on for a while, and Frisk became better at dodging, so he figured he could get serious without having to worry about her.

It was a war zone between Goten and Toriel. Goten kept countering everything she fired at him, even when the attacks grew in size. Toriel eventually forgot about Frisk, and continued with an all-out barrage in Goten's direction.

Frisk walked over to Goten's side, believing the victory to be theirs.

"Aha!" Toriel shouted, ceasing fire.

"Did you... Do you accept defeat?" Goten asked, panting. He was exhausted.

"No, I'm just taking advantage of a great opportunity to take you both out." Toriel said, also exhausted. She snapped her fingers, and gigantic fireballs surrounded both Frisk and Goten.

"No...!" Goten seethed.

"Did we.. lose?" Frisk asked.

"No, but you are about to." Toriel smirked. "And you'll lose something else."

"Toriel, please don't-"

" **Your lives.** " Toriel said, snapping her finger again, The fireballs moved in, quickly closing the distance.

' _Oh no! We'll die if either one of us is hit with that!_ ' Goten panicked.

"Goten..?" Frisk said, slowly becoming more and more scared.

' _It's over! We're going to die!_ '

"Goten...!"

The fireballs were very close. There wasn't anymore time to think. He had to...!

"GOTEN...!"

"HAH!" Goten shouted, becoming wrapped in a golden aura. His hair rose and changed to a golden color. His eyes changed from black to teal. He became a Super Saiyan!

The power radiating off of his Super Saiyan form dispelled the incoming fireballs, while pushing Frisk into the air as well.

Goten's exhausted body couldn't handle his Super Saiyan state, and he ended up collapsing.

Frisk hit her head on a wall, and she passed out.

* * *

 **Toriel POV**

That boy..! He had the power to disperse my attacks when he was so exhausted. Not only that, but that transformation of his..! He couldn't possibly be a monster, he looks too human! Yet, he can't be a human... What is he?!

* * *

I guess it's finally time I exit the ruins, just for a little bit. But I can't let anybody know that it's me... How will I take care of this predicament...

Oh! I have a mask around here somewhere! Let me just put that on!

* * *

This boy, he really is ready for the Underground. But that girl, I'm not to sure about her... But.. As long as are with eachother, I shouldn't have any fear. This kid will protect her well. After all. she is his friend.

* * *

 **3rd Person**

Goten slowly began to stir, as did Frisk. The two woke up in a hotel-like room.

' _This obviously isn't Toriel's house._ ' Goten thought, rubbing his eyelids.

"How long have we been out?" Goten asked no one.

"Goten? I had this weird dream." Frisk said, starting to wake up.

"Oh really, what was it like? I didn't dream at all."

"First, we met this goat-lady named Toriel. She led us to her home, and she tried to kill us."

"..That wasn't a dream. And that also wasn't exactly what happened." Goten told her.

"Oh! Also, there was this part where you're hair changed colors!" Frisk said, at which, Goten jumped.

"N-No, my hair is black! Hair can't just change colors!" Goten tried to convince her.

"..Yeah, you're right! It's just a dream anyways!" Frisk smiled.

"Yeah.. Ha ha..."

* * *

 **So Goten had to transform to survive. And Frisk seems not to remember anything since after their encounter with Flowey.**

 **I have an extra(non-canon):**

* * *

Goten and Frisk left Toriel's room, wishing for a lighter and gasoline. Just burning the diary isn't enough, the entire room is **CONTAMINATED** with that horrible joke. Burning the room would be the only way to save the world from it's... Wow, it's so bad that there's no word to describe it!

"I really need to go pee..!" Goten said, outloud,

"Um... Why don't you just ask Toriel where the bathroom is?" Frisk asked him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her!" Goten exclaimed.

He made his way into the living room where Toriel was reading her snail book.

"Miss Toriel, where's the bathroom?" Goten asked her.

"The what?" Toriel said, confused.

"You're kidding! The room where you toilet is!" Goten shouted.

"Toilet? Goten, please, I am trying to read! Now is not the time to be speaking gibberish!" Toriel scolded.

"Where do you go to poop and pee, Toriel!" Goten yelled.

"Oh, that. I usually just go outside!" Toriel smiled.

Goten and Frisk just stared at her, looks of disgust directed her way.

"What?" Frisk asked. "Did I just hear you right? You go outside?"

"Yup!" Toriel smiled, as if everything were fine with what she had just said.

"Do you not have plumbing? Where do you shower?" Goten asked.

"What's a shower?" Toriel asked, genuinely confused.

Goten transformed into his Super Saiyan state. He cupped his hands next to him, and bent his knees.

"Ka... Me...!" Goten chanted. Within his hands, a blue ball of energy formed and rapidly grew in size.

"Ha... Me...!"

"Goten, what is that?!" Frisk asked him, referring to his current state, and the ball forming between his palms.

"Wait, what are you doing!" Toriel panicked. She recognized energy when she saw it. "Please, I'm being serious! I've never heard these terms!"

"...HAAAA!" Goten shouted, thrusting his cupped hands forward, releasing the charged energy into a wave. It devoured Toriel, and destroyed most of her house.

"No...!" Toriel screamed.

"BAAAAA!" Toriel bleated. She bleated until none of her was left.

Once the energy dispersed, Goten reverted to his base form.

"Come on, Frisk! We're leaving the Ruins!" He shouted.

"Y-Yes!" Frisk said, afraid of angering Goten. She followed close behind him.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER 1: I don't own Undertale(Toby Fox) or the Dragon Ball meta-series(Akira Toriyama[THE CREATOR], Funimation, Toei Animation, etc). This is just a fanfiction made by.. Well, a fan.**

 **DISCLAIMER 2: I got the whole "Where's the bathroom" thing from a comic I saw on YouTube. It basically went the same way I described it, except nobody died or got violent.**


	5. Comparison

**I just wanted to say something. Don't worry, I'm going to delete this once I have chapter 5, but I just want to tell every reader something.**

 **I've came a LONG way from my original writing style.**

 **Before:**

 **Favorite Story Type(Anime, Comic, etc): Anime**

 **Favorite Type of Story(Story, Crossover): Crossover**

 **Favorite Crossover Pairing(Animes, etc): DBZ + Sora no Otoshimono/DBZ + Naruto**

 **Favorite Character: Teen Gohan SSJ2(the one that fought Cell. And it HAD to be SSJ2 Gohan)**

 **OC: Didn't like OC's in stories**

 **Demonstration Of Writing Style:**

Gohan fought Chaos. He punched at her, but she dodged, She used her blades to cut him since his arm was still out. He got cut, and the poison went into him.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"Wow, you are so weak. Your father must be really **(idk i forgot. this was an actual story i wrote before btw, and it was so bad sombody started hating me for it. also, i wrote a BIT better than how i am making it out, it's just hard to recreate this scene when not using my current style of writing)** "

Gohan rose from the hole he was in.

"Don't you dare talk about my dad!" he yelled, his power rising. The poison burst out of his wounds as he screamed. His hair rose, and changed colors. He was surrounded by a golden aura. His eyes became teal. He was a Super Saiyan 2 now, yaaayayayayayaay.

* * *

 **Now:**

 **Favorite Story Type(Anime, Comic, etc): Anime/Games(certain visual novels)**

 **Favorite Type of Story(Story, Crossover): Crossover**

 **Favorite Crossover Pairing(Animes, etc): DBZ + Any Good Anime's(sometimes in the misc category there's something good)**

 **Favorite Character: Goku/Teen Gohan(Cell Game)**

 **OC: Itsuki Kurosaki, half-brother to Gohan and Goten, son of Goku(I also read fanfics with OCs)**

 **Demonstration Of Writing Style:**

Gohan chased Deados, not letting her escape from his barrage of blows. She continuous dodged each strike and each kick, every single attack going to waste. Chaos grew tired of the little game she was playing, and decided to go onto the offensive. With her blades, she striked Gohan's arm, causing a huge gash were the blade struck.

Gohan backed away from Chaos, and examined his arm. His arm was barely attached anymore. That's going to require some stitches.

And worse, yet, Gohan felt dizzy. Off balance, and woozy. Poison! Chaos must have her blades tipped in it!

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"Ha ha! Wow, that was much easier than I thought it'd be!" Chaos laughed. Gohan was defeated. There was nothing left for him to do, but succumb to the poison.

"D-Dad.. I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it! She's just too strong! Besides, I just got finished beating Cell! I haven't had time to recover!" Gohan cried.

"Gohan, do you remember how you felt when Android 16 died?" His fathers detached voice asked him.

"Dad? Is that you, again?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, son. Now answer me!"

"...Yes, I do." Gohan answered.

"Well, #16 was only one peace loving creature. If you don't stop Chaos, billions will die!" Goku said.

"B-But! I don't have any strength left in me!" Gohan said. It was true. He was empty.

"That's what you said in that Kamehameha-battle against Cell, and you won that!" Goku said.

"But, that was because of Vegeta!" Gohan argued. "If he hadn't distracted Cell, we all would have died!"

"While that may be true... You can still find the hidden rage within you to transform again!"

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Gohan asked.

"Just think about what makes you absolutely angry! Focus on it, and you should ascend again!" Goku said, sounding pretty sure.

"Okay, Dad! I'll try it!" Gohan said, standing up from the grave Chaos dug for him.

"...Maybe I hit him too hard?" Chaos pondered, wondering why the Saiyan was talking to himself. "I knew I should killed him instantly."

"Chaos!" Gohan shouted, calling her attention.

"Oh? What is it? Ready to die?" She asked, looking down at him.

"What are your plans... After you kill... me?" Gohan asked her, a serious expression marking his face,

"Well, I'm going to kill more people, silly! What'd you think I was going to do?" She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

' _It's as if she thinks this is a game!_ '

"I... thought so.." Gohan sighed, closing his eyes.

"Are you accepting your fate? Awww... I wanted to play with you more!" she whined.

Gohan's eyes open, suddenly, and his irises changed from black to teal. His hair and eyebrows became golden, and he was surrounded in a golden aura.

"HAAAHHH!" Gohan roared, and with it, his power increased. The severity of his energy caused the winds to pick up, threatening a twister, or tornado. The ground shaked- No, the entire atmosphere shook as Gohan's power increased.

"Huh? What's this? Your hair changed colors. Neat." Chaos remarked.

Gohan's hair slowly rose. It struggled, as if his body wasn't able to handle the form's severity of power. Gohan's muscled became a bit larger, and more defined.

"Whoa, I can feel that from up here!" Chaos exclaimed, kind of impressed. "But if you wanna beat me, you're going to need more power than that!"

Gohan's transformation was almost complete, but it wouldn't finish. Sure, Gohan was angry, but he needed more rage to summon the raw power of Super Saiyan 2.

' _Come on, come on! I need something, anything!_ ' Gohan thought, trying to find a rage source, His mind was exhausted, and he did't really feel like thinking back, as it gave him a headache.

" _Well, I'm going to kill more people, silly! What'd you think I was going to do?_ " Gohan remembered Chaos say earlier.

The thought of billions being slaughtered, for them to die... All of them against their will... Innocent people...

' _It's as if she thinks this is a game!_ '

"HAAAAAAH!" Gohan cried. His power exploded, his hair locked into place, and the transformation locked.

"W-What?! What's this power I'm feeling?" Chaos questioned.

When the smoke and dust cleared, Gohan was revealed. His hair lifted, and his expression cold.

"'You'll kill more', huh? I'd say "Over my dead body," but we all know that isn't going to happen."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? My 'now' is probably better, right? Anyways, Chapter 5 coming SOOON**


	6. DEAD

**. . .**

 **. . .**

 **Screw it.**

 ***Drenches laptop in gasoline***

 **I give up...**

 ***Lights a match, drops it***

* * *

The story has reached a point where it's hard to care about anymore. I mean, I'll still be continuing the story... just not **HERE.** I can't continue this exact same thing, I'll leave it up for now. But, I'm going to write another version. I just can't write off this exact story. I don't know if it's Writer's Block or the quality, it's just too hard. See you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Reboot story is already up! Go ahead and check it out! Undertale - Goten's Adventure! Reboot!


End file.
